bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Uryū Ishida
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date =November 11th |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Kagerōza Inaba is victorious. |side1 =*Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue (supportive) |side2 =*7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba |forces1 =Uryū: *Ginrei Kojaku *Seele Schneider *Hirenkyaku Sado: *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante) :*El Directo Orihime: *Santen Kesshun |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Kidō *Shunpo |casual1 =*Uryū and Sado are incapacitated. |casual2 =*Kagerōza Inaba is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the conflict between the three combatants, shortly after Kagerōza Inaba pursues Nozomi Kujō and Kon from the Kurosaki Clinic. Prelude At the Kurosaki household, the doorbell rings. Yuzu Kurosaki tells her brother to get it, so Kon runs to the door. He opens the door, and Lieutenant Izuru Kira recognizes him. Kon asks who they are, to which Lieutenant Nanao Ise informs him that they are from Seireitei. Inaba asks him whether he is Ichigo Kurosaki's Soul Candy, which Kon confirms, stating that he is very knowledgeable. Kira approaches him, explaining that they are aware of the presence of a Shinigami named Nozomi Kujō within the house. Bleach anime; Episode 318 The three people hastily walk closer towards Kon, as Inaba states that they have come to take her with them. Kon is surprised at their statement, wondering if they are referring to the green-haired girl. He is surprised that they called her a Shinigami. Inaba approaches him, demanding to know whether he has received contact with either Ichigo Kurosaki or Rukia Kuchiki. Kon states that he hasn't, and Nanao informs him that they believe that wasn't the case. He tells Inaba that he will do anything to take Nozomi off his hands. Inaba demands to know her whereabouts and pushes Kon up against the wall. Kon walks nervously backwards away from him, stating that she is upstairs. He tells Inaba to wait, as he rushes up the stairs. As Kon enters Ichigo's room, he informs Nozomi of the situation with the Soul Society, only to find her opening the window. He asks her what she is doing, but Nozomi ignores him and jumps out the window. Kon calls out after her and tells her to wait, as the Shinigami notice her escape. Izuru and Nanao pursue her, and Kon runs out of the house, following them onto the streets. He wonders what is wrong with them, commenting that the situation is gravely serious. As Nozomi runs through the town, she evades a Hadō #62 Hyapporankan spell from above, countering with Hadō #58 Tenran. This attack proceeds to knock the two Shinigami back onto the ground, and Nozomi makes her way to the nearby abandoned plant. Moments later, Kon pursues her in the wake of the attack. Nozomi runs through the plant, stopping to catch her breath. She examines her surroundings as Kon runs towards her, inquiring as to whether she is alright. However, before he can get to her, he is pinned to the wall by Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen. As he struggles to break free, Inaba approaches Nozomi, telling her that her struggles were all for nothing. Inaba states that escape is impossible, as Nozomi's eyes widen with shock. He prods his cane into her stomach, causing her to collapse onto the ground. Nanao apologizes to him, but he states that it was just a minor interference, telling them to get rid of Kon. Inaba informs them that he will return to Soul Society first, as Uryū Ishida arrives on the scene. Inaba turns to face the Quincy, who berates him for forcing a girl down against her will, calling it a bad habit. Battle Kagerōza Inaba is surprised at his sudden intervention and Kon calls out to him. Uryū wonders whether this is alright, asking Kon whether his "master" would scold him for doing too much on his own. Kon berates Uryū, proclaiming that Ichigo is not his master. Inaba interrupts their conversation, releasing Hadō #4 Byakurai at him. The lightning blast travels quickly towards Uryū, who evades it via the use of Hirenkyaku. He appears on the ground before Inaba, who surmises that Uryū is a Quincy.Bleach anime; Episode 319 As the water trickling out from the destroyed pipe dissipates, Inaba comments that he seems quite interested in their affairs. However, Uryū denies this, stating that his objective is to stop individuals bringing trouble to Karakura Town. He demands that Inaba leave, so that he will not be forced to take action, but the Shinigami merely states that he doesn't want things escalating either. Inaba states that if he continues to impede their objectives, he will have no choice but to eliminate him as an enemy. Uryū states that he has no choice, but to stop him, drawing a Seele Schneider into his bow. However, Uryū continues, outlining that he has already deemed Inaba to be an enemy. Inaba dismisses his subordinates, stating that he will take full responsibility for the Quincy. Uryū destroys a tower with his arrows, following through by firing a multitude of arrows at Inaba. However, the Shinigami is able to evade them all, seeking refuge on a small tower. Uryū takes the opportunity, firing a single Seele Schneider at the stationary figure. However, Inaba dispels this attack with his cane, and the Quincy implement thuds into the ground. Inaba correctly deduces that his technique dilutes Reishi bonds, allowing the energy to be converted for his own use. Uryū comments that Inaba is very perceptive, likening his physical appearance to that of the scientist he despises. Inaba asks whether he is referring to Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, stating that that man is his superior officer. The Quincy states that this is the reason why Inaba knew the physics behind his attack, but he corrects Uryū, explaining that he had not seen his attacks before. Uryū is surprised at this statement, as Inaba continues, proclaiming that his deductive capabilities are so unparalleled that he is able to analyze that much instantaneously. Inaba states that, unlike Kurotsuchi, he is a composed scientist. Uryū fires several arrows in Inaba's direction, which the scientist easily uses Shunpo to evade. He appears to the right of Uryū, explaining that his technique lacks the speed required to catch him. Uryū states that he understands that fact, using Hirenkyaku once again to leave the area. He fires a large number of arrows at the spot where Inaba was, completely destroying the tower. As Inaba reappears a far distance away from the tower, Uryū uses Hirenkyaku, appearing behind him, much to the scientist's surprise. He fires a Seele Schneider into Inaba's chest, causing him to groan out in pain. Inaba's lifeless body plummets to the floor, his cane clattering to the ground moments later. His foe incapacitated, Uryū appears beside his seemingly lifeless body, explaining that he understood the fact that the speed of his Ginrei Kojaku would not be enough to catch the Shinigami. However, he states that all he merely needed to do was increase the speed of his Hirenkyaku instead in order to be able to easily intercept Inaba's movements. Uryū then dematerializes his Quincy bow, wondering that it was a coincidence that Inaba seemed to detest Kurotsuchi every bit as much as Uryū, thus had the situation been different, and they had found themselves on the same side, they might have gotten along. The Quincy turns away from the scene and begins to leave when suddenly Inaba's voice echoes through the alley, revealing that he has survived the attack. Uryū searches for the source whilst noticing that the body of his foe has vanished, leaving only a pool of blood. He frantically glances about the area, looking for where the scientist has disappeared to. Inaba alerts the Quincy to his location by thumping the bottom of his cane against the side of the building to Uryū's left. Stunned, the teenager raises his gaze to find Inaba standing sideways, high upon the building's wall, glaring down at his opponent. Uryū is stunned even further when he realizes the wound that he had just inflicted on the Shinigami has completely vanished. Meanwhile, Inaba is wondering how the Quincy came to the conclusion that he disliked Kurotsuchi in anyway. He insists that the scientist is a wonderful superior officer and although he certainly has personality flaws, Inaba respects his Captain's intellect. Inaba elaborates further that while he likes Kurotsuchi, he is still superior to him in every way. Inaba then decides to release his Zanpakutō, Raikū. A green light envelops his cane, which is transformed into a double-headed voulge. Uryū prepares to fire his Ginrei Kojaku, but Inaba states that he isn’t about to let him figure out its secret, twirling it in his hand. Suddenly, it fluctuates with a purple outline, causing Uryū to become disorientated. As Uryū is unable to attack, blood ripples from his chest, and Inaba appears behind him. His Ginrei Kojaku disintegrates into fragments as he stumbles away, commenting that he had never even saw him coming. Uryū collapses to the ground as Inaba glares at his fallen body. Uryū lies defeated on the ground as Inaba addresses the Reigai clones he brought with him, apologizing to the clones of Nanao and Izuru for taking so long in defeating those that were trying to prevent them from accomplishing their objective. The scientist then maintains that he will deal with elimination the Mod-Soul, Kon, who is still trapped against the wall with Inaba's Shitotsu Sansen Kidō spell. He moves towards the struggling Mod-Soul, looking up towards him as he remains calm, despite Kon's panic, and maintains that he is going to put him out of his misery. Inaba pauses in his intentions when he notices that Uryū has somehow managed to pull himself to his feet, surprising the scientist, who commends the Quincy for surviving his attack. Doubled over in pain, Uryū glares at Inaba as he relives his attack in his head. Analyzing the attack, he is able to surmise that it is not mere issue of Inaba's speed that was impressive, but that it seemed as though the entire span of time, during which he moved to attack Uryū, was cut cleanly from existence. Thus, this must be the reason why the Quincy was unable to see Inaba's attack at all. The scientist watches the young Quincy struggle to move from the scene, clutching his chest and striving to breathe without injuring himself further, before he collapses against the wall. Inaba sardonically apologizes to him in case it felt like the Shinigami was toying with his life, announcing that he should end his life there and then. Coolly, Inaba raises his hand in the direction where Uryū is leaning against the wall injured and uses Hadō #4. Byakurai to finish the Quincy off. The lightning speedily hurtles towards the wounded Quincy, who hasn't the strength to counter the attack, but is blocked at the last moment by that materialization of Orihime Inoue's shield, Santen Kesshun. The scientist is mildly shocked and momentarily speechless by this development. Just then, Yasutora Sado takes advantage of his astonished state, arriving on the scene and immediately using his abilities to send an El Directo attack hurtling at Inaba. The scientist uses Shunpo at the last second to avoid the worst of the attack, being knocked back by the force the blow and protecting his mouth from inhaling the dust and soot created by the destructive force of the blast. Behind Sado, Orihime arrives and catches Uryū just as he begins to collapse from his wounds. Without taking his eyes off Inaba, Sado yells back to Orihime, telling her to hurry and heal their mutual friend's injuries. Orihime begins to object to leaving her friend to face off their attacker alone, but Sado is insistent, informing her that he will do as much as he can to give her the time to accomplish this task. Their opponent comments on his statement, Sado's words clearly aggravating him, especially his use of the word time. Without changing his expression, the scientist once again spins Raikū and disappears from Sado's sight. Before the teen can react, he is cut down from behind as Inaba appears there, berating him for speaking as if he owns time. Aftermath Sado collapses to the ground, as Orihime calls out to him. Inaba raises his Zanpakutō and points it towards her, asking whether he should finish them off. He comments that he has taken a little longer than he would like, raising his weapon against her. However, Ichigo Kurosaki blocks his attack, forcing Inaba to seek refuge on a nearby building. Rukia Kuchiki arrives on the scene, asking whether Orihime is alright. Orihime states that she is fine, alerting Rukia to the critical condition of both Uryū and Sado, as Ichigo glares at Inaba. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only